1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a backlight device and a display apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a backlight device capable of reducing power consumption and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel controlling a light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules to display an image and a backlight assembly arranged under the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight assembly includes a light source generating light.
Local dimming driving methods have been developed in which a light source is divided into a plurality of light source blocks the amount of light of which is controlled responsive to a brightness of part of an image corresponding to each of the light source blocks to minimize power consumption and to prevent a contrast ratio of the image from being decreased.